


divine blues

by yuhee



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuhee/pseuds/yuhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This is a story of two creatures, existing at the same time and place; owlans and humans, arch-enemies for thousands of years. One day an unexpected meeting transpires between each of two creatures— things will either turn for the better, or for worse.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There might be some grammar mistakes, or some actual stupid mistakes which i am too lazy to check and correct. so, sorry in advance! Enjoy the ride.
> 
> (song that has deeply inspired me to write the story: Breath of Life by Florence+The Machine, Castle by Halsey Huntsman Ver.)

As far as history books told, Owlans and Humans never got along.

There were different tales told about the ancient creature. They have existed since the time of human beings, perhaps even longer. All tales were equally interesting; one that told they were evil creatures evolved from human beings themselves— their hatred and greediness overcoming who they are, and so they grow unsightly wings, filthy long claws at both their hands and feet. Or one that told it was a curse— humans turned into no longer sane creatures due to the many sins they have made, believing it was a punishment from God itself.

Many kinds of ludicrous stories have circled throughout history, and no one really knew the truth.

Perhaps they were only another creature living on the same planet, trying to make a peaceful living with what they can do. Though of course, humans never considered this as a possibility; harshly, immediately regarding the creatures as taboo, and violently cutting off wings in their sight at once. They sold them off to markets, atrocious individuals kept them adorned on their walls, earned a fortune with them.

It was indeed fascinating how humans were capable of doing such acts, as well. Owlan features were exactly the carbon-copy of a human beings’— just with the additional sharp claws and owl-like wings, captivating hair colours that matched the shade of their feathers.

Humans  _were_  cruel beings, and Owlans turned just as vicious at the end of the day.

Revenge for the injustice death of their ancestors, there had been many records of Owlan armies making mass killings in various villages. Blood splattered on ground everywhere, awful stench of smell filling up the entirety of the town; people found dead on the floor, gruesome claw marks seen around the necks and chest— some would even brutally claw the heart of a human out.

Both had killed innocents. Both were rightfully wronged.

And the endless cycle of hatred repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahaha here i am again with another fantasy fic god _damn_ i really need to stop this ;~; Alright, i'm so ready for this. [cracks fingers] WELCOME TO ANOTHER ADVENTUROUS STORY! Once again, this story is obviously, fiction. It's all made up in my head. And this story is, as noted in the tags, in the Medieval period. (for those who don't know what that is, its the same time period in the anime called 'Snow White with the Red Hair')
> 
> Some extras below if you'd like to know more about the story:  
> \- Owlans have owl-like wings but they have a normal human-like face and body— just that their nails are considerably long and sharp.  
> \- They are basically half-owl half-human, so they eat as well as a human does. (Meat, vegetable etc)  
> \- They likewise have mesmerizing eye colours.
> 
> Yes i know. What? Another story involving wings? but i couldn't help it okay blame my brain thank you very much!! lmao. but once again, this story was inspired by a song. I have no idea how long it'll take me to finish writing this— since ideas are still freshly thought and etc— but i want to finish this as soon as possible! so i can bring you all to another world filled with adventures~ ♥ 
> 
> Comments and feedbacks are much appreciated, as it also at the same time motivates me to write the story! Thank you very much for your patience and have a nice day~ 
> 
> (note: this story is probably going to be longer than 20k lol yikes)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how frequent i'll update, cause ideas are still freshly thought, but i hope things will go smoothly and this story will _not_ be neglected HAHA ;v; Now, this story will be chaptered, as the progress of this story is actually super long if i think about it, so it probably won't be finished so soon. BUT! I do hope you'll enjoy the ride, because it sure will be a hell of one.
> 
> The first part of the story is finally here, so enjoy! ♥

Slaine grabbed the deer under his hands with his claws buried deep into meat, and tightened his hold while flying through the cloudy fog. He ensured his family’s dinner did not slip away from his grasp, and flew his way to his home through the fogginess— direction to his home now memorised by heart. He frowned when a sudden weird smell rushed into his nose; it was metallic, mixed with the smell of sea below him— and when he soon reached his destination, with the mist gradually clearing, he shortly understood why.

He stared in horror at the scene on ground. Hundreds, masses of his family members laid on the rocky shore below— they were bleeding to death at their backs with their wings no longer in place. Before he was aware, he had landed himself in his family cave.

The sight before him was utterly horrendous.

The place was a bloodbath. Blood of his family— he  _knew_ it was his family’s— were splattered all over the walls; each of them had familiar two sunken holes behind their backs— eyes of theirs had lost all signs of life.

“Father…,” Slaine unknowingly whispered as violent shivers ran down his spine. The sight of only red filling his vision made him drop the motionless deer in his hold, and he desperately searched for the man around the cave.

 _He is not here_ , Slaine thought when he could not find him, and whimpered. He was on the verge of hyperventilation. He made quick haste to fly out of the cave, and brought his eyes to search the ground. His heart stopped when eyes finally saw a familiar fluff of white hair.

He instantly flew down to the ground, and landed himself next to his father. The man laid there unconscious with two arrows to his chest— his wings unjustly taken away from him, as well. Slaine gave a horrified cry at the sight, and shook his head. He went and felt for his dad’s pulse— still, because he could not concede— will  _never_  be able to concede, that his father,  _his whole family,_  have left him all alone in this cruel world in a single day.

His actions was in vain, though. He had felt nothing but the feeling of dead coldness under his fingertips, and it ultimately made Slaine’s teeth clatter— his body shivering uncontrollably once the realisation came unto him.

All he could do next was release a deafening scream.

 

He became tired from the excessive mourning eventually— his breathing ragged, heaving. His hands still clutched onto his father’s shirt, and his eyes were still shut tautly close. He was attempting to will the nightmare away.

His ears twitched when he heard the slightest sound of shuffling.

Snapping his head to where the sound had come from, his eyes were now wide open. He slowly saw a figure crawling its way towards him, and a small spark of hope filled in his chest.

That spark soon evaporated as he realised the face was not one of familiarity.

“H-Help…” the foreign man had said as he crawled his way towards him. There was a hand reaching out for him, and another clutching at his side. The man had an excessive bleeding around his waist; Slaine could observe the ugly claw marks that made visible all over the man’s body, and a leg that was unsightly sliced off, as well.

Slaine could not help the small feeling of comfort that rose in his chest at the sight.

He got up from the ground, and slowly walked to the said man crawling pathetically his way; the man was expecting aid, and it was so indescribably shameless how he had seemed so desperate to be helped. Slaine stopped walking as his feet was inches away from the man’s head, and he looked down at it with his face completely blank; his eyes dull, entirely deviant to its usual brightness and liveliness.

 

The human was now aware that the creature was already standing before him, and he stopped himself from crawling. He used his utmost energy to lift his head up; his body and head quivering unstoppably at the excessive blood he was losing— his eyes meeting enchanting aquamarine.

“You plead for my help?” the creature spoke to him in native language of his, surprisingly fluent. Its voice was the kind of unsettling calm, and quiet. Nevertheless, the human had nodded his head in an eager manner.

“Very well,” the creature responded— and with its face unchanging, it oddly lifted its arm at its side. Its fingers and palm faced downwards, aligned horizontally.

“I will help you.”

The world suddenly spun, and settled after a while. Before darkness had enveloped his sight, he perceived a headless body before the same owlan who had spoken to him seconds prior. The creature was turning back its head to look at him, and it stared holes into his skull when it did. Eyes of that creature were no longer filled with its previous emptiness he had noticed, a while ago. 

They were now of menacing, with all intentions to kill.

♛♛♛ Ƹ̴ Ӂ̴ Ʒ ♛♛♛

The day was getting late. Skies were turning into beautiful hues of purples, and the weather was turning to a slight chill— but that did not stop the children’s laughter from echoing below the castle. The guard glanced down, and could see little kids playing with their fellow friends; their mothers trailing behind their backs as they smiled fondly at their child's glee.

The guard turned his eyes away from the scene beneath, and continued his duty standing guard. He brought the binoculars back to his eyes, and proceeded with his search for any signs of outside danger— moving his head slowly to the left, and then to the right. He stopped when his eyes suddenly caught something along the way, and he turned his head back to where he had seen it. His eyes widened.

He could see it— huge wings flapping in the sky with a head alike to a human’s. It was flying towards the town’s direction. A dread came unto the soldier’s body at the mere sight of one mighty owlan, and he did not waste another second to inform the other soldiers about it. He hastily threw the binoculars to the floor, and made his way down the flight of stairs.

“Get into your positions, soldiers! An owlan has been sighted outside the borders! Following the orders of the Prince, be sure it gets far away from the village as possible! We must evacuate the citizens to a safer place this instant!” the soldier shouted with all his might when he finally reached the lower floor. In a snap of a finger, everyone in the building acted as ordered; they grabbed their gunpowder artilleries, and swiftly made their way out of the building.

When they have all gathered outside, half of the troop went to lead multiple villagers back to their homes. The other half was standing near the shore. They soon saw the foretold owlan, indeed, making its way towards the village with incredible speed. And though the night was windy, it did not hinder nor affect the creature’s momentum at all. Its wings still flapped just as strongly, and it was as if there was nothing in the world that could stop those wings of theirs.

Soldiers started lighting up their firearms one by one. They held it into position.

“Keep in mind to not shoot the creature! We have yet to receive orders from the Majesty himself!” the same soldier shouted. He held his firearm in position, as well. Shots were released then, and it hit through the skies one at a time. In return, the owlan in the sky gave a loud screech. It had not expected a sudden interference it seemed, and cleverly fell back at the sudden gun shots aimed around its surroundings. Though the creature did not back away, and only deigned into flying circles; as if to observe the village with its scrutinizing eyes.

It sent a chill down to all of the soldiers’ spines. They grabbed their hand guns slightly tighter. The owlan’s behaviour made them feel like a prey soon to be eaten by its predator, and a fear shook helplessly at their hearts.

“Do not succumb to panic, and keep your focus, men! Giving in to fear is what will kill you!” another soldier announced boldly. All the other soldiers nodded their heads then, and they slowly picked up their confidence back. They prepared to ignite their next fire.

_All we can do is trust the Prince for now._

♛♛♛ Ƹ̴ Ӂ̴ Ʒ ♛♛♛

Pulling the string back all the way past his ear, he let the tension build in the arrow before releasing it; raising the arrow, and steadying his aim on the target— and finally, letting his arrow fly.

After the arrow had made its landing, he heard two claps behind him. Inaho could already tell who it was.

“Bull’s eye, just like always. It’s kind of scary if you ask me,” Marito said from behind him— leaning away from the wall he was previously resting on, and making his way towards the Prince holding the bow.

Marito was Inaho’s physical training teacher— and also a dear friend of his late-father, which explained the informal behaviour he had always held with him since the day they had first met. Inaho could say Marito was like an uncle figure to him ever since he was young, but then he would be lying if he did— he did not really consider Marito as a person he was close to. Though, the man had always helped him with his physical training, and that included activities like sword-fighting and horse-riding. Archery on the other hand, was something Inaho never had a problem with. It was as if he was gifted to shoot arrows with a bow.

When Inaho was about to reciprocate at Marito’s comment, someone else barged in the archery room, and interrupted him.

“Your Majesty!”

Turning their heads at the sudden shout from the door, a soldier who Inaho was all too familiar with met his eyes; the man had his head bowed down out of formality, but the freckles and hair was too familiar to be mistaken for anyone else.

“Calm,” Inaho greeted, “What is the matter?”

The man brought his head up immediately at the question, and he saw his friend visibly swallow.

“Your Majesty, an owlan has been sighted outside the borders of the village. Soldiers are firing gun powders to make certain the creature would not get any closer, and they have ensured the safety of the villagers by evacuating them to a safer location. They are now waiting further orders directly from you.”

Inaho blinked. He turned around to put his training bow back to its original place, and brought his head to face the young soldier once again.

“An owlan? Is there only one?” Inaho questioned. Calm firmly nodded his head in confirmation.

“Yes. Only one has been spotted so far.”

He thought, and made his decision. His eyes met back blue ones.

“Capture it. But do not hurt the creature,” Inaho ordered strictly. Calm immediately bowed his head at the command.

“Yes, Your Majesty. I will immediately go and pass on the message,” Calm answered. He brought his head back up, and turned around. He instantly left the room.

Before Marito could make a remark about the situation, he suddenly saw the Prince himself moving to a nearby shelf. The man took out the bow that was placed in it, and took a sole arrow from the training quiver. It made him befuddled at the sudden movements of the latter.

“Wait, what do you think you are—,” Marito called, but he had not the chance to finish his words. The young boy had already dashed his way out of the archery room.

Marito heaved a heavy sigh, and brought a hand to his face to rub it tiredly.

_Brat._

 

Calm quickly ran his way out of the palace grounds. He suddenly heard fast footsteps running behind him as well, and turned his head around to see who it belonged to.

The person who was running behind him made him look twice.

“Your Majesty!?” Calm exclaimed in a bewildered manner, slowing down his speed.

“Do not stop running. I am coming with you,” Inaho only stated as he continued to run, and Calm became even more flabbergasted at the news— stopping his legs from moving altogether.

“What!? No, you are not! It’s dangerous!” Calm exclaimed again in an incredulous tone— trying to stop the man from whatever ridiculous idea he was having in his mind, but Inaho just ran past him with another sentence directed flatly against him.

“I shoot arrows better than you do.”

He blinked dumbly for a short second when those words were thrown over at him, and his face twitched after it being absorbed into his head. He immediately snapped his head around, and ran at full speed to catch up with the man.

“I know that, you bastard!” Calm asserted loudly, and his voice echoed throughout the whole palace.

♛♛♛ Ƹ̴ Ӂ̴ Ʒ ♛♛♛

The sky was now dark, and pitch black. Inaho and Calm was no longer in palace grounds, and they continued to run towards the soldiers who were still firing gun powders near the coast. When they have reached, soldiers that have tensed up from the pressure and anxiety immediately relaxed at the sight of both of them. They heaved a sigh of relief— though some strongly protested against the fact that the Royal Prince was here.

“Calm! What on earth— why did you bring the Prince here!?” one of the guards had chided, but Inaho instantly stepped in before the man could continue yapping.

“I insisted,” Inaho simply stated, and the soldier’s face paled— his head bowed out of respect in response.

“I apologise for my outburst,” the soldier apologised immediately, and Inaho only shook his head. He made his way up to the nearby rocky cliff.

“Report to me about the situation so far,” Inaho ordered. The soldier who was in charge of the present troop stepped forward and spoke at once.

“Villagers has been safely evacuated. Half the soldiers went to ensure the safety of the citizens, and the other half are here in charge of firearms. We have used the gun powders just as you have informed to establish a certain distance from the owlan and the village. There are no signs of danger so far.”

Inaho nodded his head, and let the night breeze blow strongly against his hair and face. He stopped at a safe distance from the edge of the cliff, and squinted at the sight of the flying creature in front of them— visibly flying in circles above the sea.

“What’s it doing?” Inaho questioned, and the soldier likewise turned his eyes towards the said creature the Prince was speaking of.

“We have no idea. The owlan has been doing that for a while now. It’s unsettling,” the soldier only answered. Heaving air out of his nostrils, Inaho readied the bow and sole arrow in his hand.

“Go. Get the anaesthetic blowgun. I will be here to stall time,” Inaho informed the soldier as he fitted the arrow to the bow string— eyes still staring at the owlan flying. His brain was doing calculations and estimations whilst his eyes trailed at every movement; force needed by distance, which part of the body would it hurt less. He needed to do things swiftly if he wanted the plan to work. It will not be long before the owlan became aware of his men no longer using their gun powders to prevent it from nearing the village.

“Pardon? But Your Majesty, it’s too perilous! Your life will be at risk—”

“My aim here is to capture that creature without it getting severely hurt, and that will not be possible with violent weaponries like firearms. I will use this arrow to lure the owlan here, and that is when you arrive and shoot the blowgun,” Inaho explained. The soldier did not seem to be settled with that, as Inaho saw the man opening his mouth to protest again. Inaho spoke in his stead.

“And you have never seen anyone else that could handle a bow as well as I do, right?” Inaho proposed, and side-eyed the man next to him. He let one corner of his mouth tilt upwards so the man could feel reassured. It successfully made the soldier back down— it was no use trying to win an argument with the Prince in the first place— and Inaho only placed a hand on the other’s shoulder when he heard the man heave a defeated breath.

“Trust me,” Inaho then said, and added a small amount of pressure to the hold. His lips were no longer tilted, and his eyes became intense with a sudden determination. It sent off an intimidating aura, and the soldier could do nothing but nod his head firmly at the declaration. Inaho watched the man run to get the equipment he had ordered him to grab, and he turned his eyes to the now fourteen soldiers standing in front of him— currently waiting for new commandments. Inaho immediately spoke.

“All of you step a few meters away. I am about to attempt something dangerous, and I do not want any of you to get involved,” Inaho claimed, and hearing that had sent a wave of uneasiness to all of his soldiers. They did as they were told, though. They had not the guts to defy a royalty’s order.

Well, the exclusion of a certain soldier.

“Hey, what do you mean by  _dangerous_?”

Inaho stared as he saw only Calm unmoving. The other soldiers have already backed away, and the man stood alone wearing a face full of uncertainty and worry.

It almost made Inaho smile.

“It means what it means. It will cost my life,” Inaho answered. He did not say more, and turned around to stare at the owlan still flying high above the sea. He inwardly thanked his soldiers when he heard a few of them pulling Calm away to a safer distance, and he readied the bow in his hand again— fitting the arrow whilst at it.

He waited for the owlan to fly to its desired position. When the time came, he pulled the string all the way past his ear, and raised his arrow to its rightful path. He released after his head counted down to one, and the arrow made a beautiful sound flying its way to its destined landing-place. It hit directly on the creature’s calf— it was what Inaho intended.

The owlan released a loud screech at the sudden pain and impact, and it almost lost its balance of flight. Inaho could see the creature snapping its head towards the direction of where the arrow had come from, and without a single hesitation, the owlan made to fly its way towards him with unbelievable speed— letting out an ugly screech as it did so. Slowly the wings flapping grew bigger and bigger before his eyes, and Inaho could feel his soldiers meters away behind him getting intensely alarmed— impulsively stepping out, and grabbing their weaponries.

“Do not move!” Inaho was able to exclaim before the creature had slammed his body to the ground with its deadly claws at feet— knocking all breath out of his body. The creature on his body proceeded to release another ear-splitting screech at his face, and Inaho could feel each sharp claws of the creature digging deeper into his body. When the sounds of the creature released was solely heaves and breaths, Inaho was finally able to open his eyes, and indulge the sight before him.

The owlan had white hair matching to its colour of its wings, and its eyes were a captivating blue-green like the colour of sea. Tears that were not his dripped down on his face, and the owlan’s complexion was so red— so puffy— it was as if it had been crying for hours. The white-haired beauty wore a look so painful it tugged on one of Inaho’s heartstrings— and before he could comprehend the situation a little more, he saw a dart landing on the creature’s arm. He witnessed the owlan on top of him rolling its eyes back from the drug seeping slow into its body, and the creature instantly fell on top of him with a thud— consciousness taken away.

Before he could embrace the sudden foreign scent slowly invading his senses— the creature’s hair tickling the side of his cheek— his soldiers immediately rushed towards him and pushed the said unconscious owlan off of him; quite harshly, much to his dismay.

“Your Majesty, are you alright!?” one of the soldiers exclaimed as they helped him up from the ground. He stood back up on his feet again, and the sight of one soldier having taken out his sword caught his attention. The man stood next to the owlan lying unconscious on the ground, and he could see the sword-holding hand rising slightly higher. Inaho’s eyes widened.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Inaho raised his voice albeit not knowing, and the soldier holding the sword jumped at the tone— slight fear appearing on his face as he stared back at the Prince.

“Cutting its wings off, Your Majesty,” the soldier responded warily. Inaho diverted his eyes away from the soldier to stare at the owlan lying motionlessly on the ground.

“That is not needed,” Inaho then said, and handed the bow he was holding to the soldier standing next to him. He was mentally exhausted from the incident he had gone through a moment ago, and so he turned away to retire.

“But Your Majesty, their wings are extremely powerful and deadly. Cutting off its wings would ensure the creature would not have the audacity to—,” the soldier tried to reason, but Inaho spoke before the man could say another word.

“I said, it is not needed.”

Inaho’s tone was clear and firm. It noted that the decision was final, and it made the soldier gulp. The soldier withdrew his sword back into his scabbard, and Inaho heaved a sigh at the sound of it. He turned his eyes to the soldier in charge.

“Rather than the one in the village, bring the owlan to the small dungeon we have in the palace. That would make it more convenient for me to visit frequently,” Inaho informed, and the soldier bowed his head at the command. Looking at all of the soldiers standing around him then, he spoke once more before departing the troop.

“You all have done a well job today,” he praised, and tried to bring a small smile to his lips. They have all shown an immense amount of bravery and faith in him a while ago, and he wanted to display his sincere gratitude for that. His eyes then fell to the unconscious creature lying on the ground.

“Handle the owlan with care,” he said in finality, and turned his body around to walk away; into the woods, and to the path where it would eventually lead him to his supposed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADAANN. So, this time this story SLAINE is the enchanting creature! and Inaho is a Prince! THIS IS SO WEIRD.
> 
> (((im so sorry i sincerely don't know why's my brain like this ahahahha TTTT)))
> 
> First of all, i want to be able to write this _absolutely well_ , so meaning this story needs to go in perfect detail; _no jumping to scenes whatsoever_ , and actually going through scene to scene; as if watching a movie. So this is going to take me a lot of time to write, but i'm willing to go through with it!! Though i just hope that i do not procrastinate on this in the end orz ;-;
> 
> Comments and feedbacks are much appreciated, as it also at the same time motivates me to continue writing the story! Thank you very much for your patience and have a nice day~ :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Kaizuka Junior! What is this ‘the Prince have brought in an owlan captive’ rumour that I have been hearing of!?”

Wincing at the sudden noise that had interrupted his slumber, Inaho released a small agitated grunt at the man now clearly standing in his chambers— barging in rudely as if he had never learnt manners, apparently.

“I’d like it if you would stop doing that,” Inaho only stated, and got up from the bed he was so comfortably lying in a moment ago. He covered his mouth as he let out a tired yawn. Marito did not stop talking.

“You, boy, have too many ridiculous schemes in your head, and I can never get a peace of mind not knowing what’s in that brain of yours. You’re too alike with your father— this is why I never got along with him when we first met,” Marito babbled, and babbled. Inaho merely let the words fly in his ears and out. He had gotten used to this since he was five. The man finally finished his trivial talks, and Inaho sent a direct blank stare at him. He watched the man heave continuously, breathless.

“Are you done?” Inaho asked plainly. The man swallowed down hardly, and nodded his head. He was still taking in breaths.

“Yes. Yes, I’m done,” Marito answered assuredly, and Inaho immediately got off the bed at that. He grabbed the new set of his royal attire placed on a chair; his previous one being dirtied with that owlan’s blood— and thinking about the mere creature sent a pang of uneasiness to his chest.

“So is it true? Did you really bring an owlan to the palace?” Marito finally asked, still somewhat breathless. Inaho turned his eyes towards the man, and nodded his head. It was quite humorous how Marito’s eyes had bulged out at the motion. Before the man could say a word, Inaho interrupted.

“I have a plan. You can be at peace,” Inaho only stated, and that did not settle Marito down at all.

“Plan!? That is exactly what I’m saying! Your plans are always the most ludicrous and absurd of all kinds it _infuriates_ me to know that one day it _will_ eventually be the death of you!” he huffed. A moment passed on, and Marito continued with his words reluctantly, “...Though somehow they have always worked fine till this day. Miraculously,” he muttered under his breath in a disgruntled tone. Inaho did not fail to catch it, and turned his eyes at him when he heard it.

“Exactly.”

That made Marito twist his face in aggravation, but he heaved a heavy sigh in the end.

“Alright. Just tell me what you have in that head of yours,” Marito waved his hand in a defeated movement. He moved himself towards the bed, and threw his body at it. Inaho stared at him with slight judgment in his eyes as the man laid on the bed that was clearly not his.

“To simply make amends. I am trying to see if there is a possibility of solving this matter of hatred between our histories,” Inaho simply declared. Marito’s face immediately shifted to one of incredulity at hearing the clarification, and his body instantly sat up from the bed so he could direct the facial expression to the man still fiddling with the cuffs around his wrists.

“Are you out of your mind? What makes you think that _that_ would work? Heck, how even is that animal going to understand you!?” Marito asked in a disbelieving tone, and Inaho only side-eyed his so-called training teacher at the question.

“There were rumours that owlans are in actual fact capable of understanding our language. Since you are so good at picking up all kinds of hearsays, have you not heard of that one before?” Inaho merely questioned back— a gentle stab towards the man for being such a worrywart, really— and the man could only blink blankly for the next few seconds before he saw the insulting vibe in his words.

Clicking his tongue in discontent, Marito shook his head.

“Madame Magbaredge really needs to work on her etiquette lessons on you,” Marito said, and Inaho did not even flinch at the discrimination. He moved his way towards the door.

“You mean she needs to start her etiquette lessons on _you_ ,” Inaho said as a counter, and Marito almost smiled at the slight childish retort. Moments like this he felt relieved that Inaho was not actually _too_ mature for his age; he was only nineteen, after all— despite having the whole country left on his shoulders.

“Where are you going?” Marito asked as Inaho began to leave his own bedroom. Inaho turned his head around to look at him once more. He answered before he shut the door close.

“To make amends with the white-haired beauty.”

Marito blinked, and his mouth had opened.

“B-beau…” he stuttered, and immediately stood up to his feet in alarm— pointing his index finger at nothing but closed doors and the no longer present Prince.

“You—! You brought in a female owlan to satisfy your own needs, didn’t you!?”

And no one heard him.

♛♛♛ Ƹ̴ Ӂ̴ Ʒ ♛♛♛

Eyes slowly blinking, Slaine’s vision gradually cleared, and the first thing he saw were black metal bars.

He turned his eyes at his surroundings, and realised he was in a secluded area; lying on top of a haystack, and piles of hay all over the floor around him. His eyes slowly widened, and he immediately got up to his feet— wincing at the familiar sting on his lower right leg when he did. He let his eyes fall to the source of pain, and saw his right calf having bandaged. It immediately brought him ominous flashbacks.

He was fully alarmed now. He looked at his surroundings once more, and finally understood his situation. He was confined. He proceeded to release a loud screech, and charged his body towards the metal bars— trying to pull them apart. It was no use. They did not even budge.

 

The guard guarding the main prison entrance jolted at the sudden ear-splitting scream coming out from the cell inside, and he turned his body around to look at the only creature occupying its space. His eyes immediately met electrifying sea-blue, and its piercing glare instantly made him turn back around and look away.

The guard gulped hardly as he heard his heart thumping loudly in his ears, and he did not fail to listen the creature inside continuously banging its whole body at the prison bars strongly— each impact letting out a loud clang.

Even though it was most likely impossible, the guard hoped the bars would not crack.

 

An hour passed, and the guard came to understand the creature had finally stopped— after many tries of banging itself at the prison bars and screeching its lungs out. The creature resided itself into heavy heaves and breaths, and the guard released a small relief sigh at the sound of it. He instantly straightened his back when he took sight of the man walking towards him.

“Your Majesty!” the guard saluted as the Royal Prince himself stopped in front of him. The young man bowed his head in acknowledgement, and his eyes instantly trailed to the hole on the door behind him— looking inside of the prison area and probably connecting eyes with the creature behind the sole prison cell.

“How is the owlan doing?” the Prince asked as his eyes trailed back to the guard’s own. The guard spoke at once.

“It is awake and seems fully aware of its situation at the moment. The creature was trying to break through the cell bars by colliding it with its whole body a moment ago,” the guard informed. The Prince nodded his head.

“Open the door. I want to speak with it,” he ordered, and continued before the guard could protest, “And please leave us alone while I’m at it,” he said. The guard’s face instantly morphed into a face of disinclination.

“But Your Majesty, that is not—,” the guard started, but the Prince cut his words off.

“It is not safe. I am fully aware,” the Prince simply stated— his eyes boring into the guard’s own. It was a silent notion for the man to obey his commandments, and the guard could only swallow hardly as he bowed his head in compliance. His hand reached the keys hanging off his belt, and he unlocked the huge padlock hanging on the metal door. The padlock unlocked with a loud click, and he opened the door for the Prince to head in— closing the door instantly behind his back, and leaving the area at once, as ordered.

 

Inaho walked his way in, and stared at the owlan behind metal bars. It was now standing on its feet. Piercing blue-green eyes stared back at him, and he realised the creature was actually heaving.

“A foolish act to throw your whole body at these bars. You would only get bruises on your skin,” Inaho spoke, and the owlan only hissed— its eyes cold, and menacing. Inaho’s eyes unconsciously trailed to the creature’s injured calf.

“I apologise for shooting your calf with an arrow. It was the only way to lure you to us with the least injury inflicted as possible,” Inaho then explained, and proceeded carefully, “I did choose a body part that would inflict the least pain, though,” he reasoned. The owlan only released a loud screech at that, and flapped its wings— charging itself towards the metal bars with big force. A loud thung emitted from the impact, and the creature’s knuckles turned white from the tight grasp around the poles.

Inaho did not so even flinch at the fierce display in front of him. He continued to speak.

“I am not holding you captive to harm you. I am here to make amends,” Inaho stated flatly. He stared back at the captivating aquamarine in the owlan’s eyes— and it was really such a nice colour, Inaho pondered.

“Amends?”

His eyes widened at the foreign voice coming out of the creature’s moving lips.

“What amends?” the owlan continued to speak, and its body still heaved heavily with its tone vile and ever abhorrent. “Did you think I would be willing to listen? You should know I find you human beings truly repugnant— there is absolutely _nothing_ likable about your kind. Did you honestly think I would comply?” the owlan spoke with a disbelieving smile on its face, and it held a slight manic aura to it. The owlan slammed its hands on the bars once again, and its eyes were now the kind of intense anger and wrath.

“Over. My dead. Body.” A low venomous tone.

Inaho calmly gave his feedback with his face unchanging.

“I do not think. This is simply a tactic I am willing to go through— no matter how hopeless,” Inaho replied. “And to return you your words— I can likewise say the same. I do not find anything likable about your kind, as well,” he said evenly. The owlan did not respond, and only continued to give him a glowering stare. Its jaws were visibly clenching, and its knuckles were turning whiter on the bars. Inaho spoke again when the silence went on for too long.

“Both of our species have despised each other, and that is how it has always been. Well, as far as we know. We would not have known if we used to co-exist thousands of years—”

“Nonsensical. I refuse to believe such a thing,” the owlan spitted vigorously, “We would rather _claw_ our own eyes out if we were ever to be reduced into co-existing with beings like yours,” the owlan said in a vicious tone this time. Inaho spoke after hearing such words.

“Yet we speak the same language and are capable of communicating with one another,” Inaho simply stated. That somewhat took the owlan aback at the indication. It glared at him nonetheless, though. Inaho proceeded.

“We go through same things— I have come to that conclusion, regardless how you are willing to deny. We only are separated by categories of species living in the same universe. We both have families to protect… and are, woefully, able to become victims of each other,” Inaho affirmed. The creature seethed.

“You? Victim? Your people had my whole family slaughtered! You savages stole their wings and left them _bleeding_ and _dead_. How on earth _could_ you become a victim!?” the creature exclaimed in an exasperated tone whilst chuckling slightly— a now sudden helplessness occupying its eyes. Inaho frowned when those words were said aloud.

“Pardon?”

The creature had not said more. Its head had moved to look down, and the tension of anger was no longer visible on the creature’s posture. It was now relaxed with the sudden despair, and Inaho’s brow furrowed.

“I am sorry to hear of such thing. I had not known about this,” Inaho spoke, and only saw the creature shaking its head.

“Do not bother yourself. Even so, your words are meaningless. There is nothing left for me,” the creature said breathlessly as it slowly slid itself down to the floor. Its hands previously held the bars were now covering its face. “My family, my reasons to live… They are all gone. I have nowhere else to go. I no longer see the reason to fight you even if you kill me right here,” the creature spoke with its voice shaking— a sudden incompetence as it had realised its own pathetic situation. Inaho’s ear hear of shaking breaths, and he came to understand the owlan in front of him was now shedding tears. The scene before him sent an unfamiliar ache to his chest.

“I apologise, but I need to be clearly informed about this,” Inaho asserted. “Can I know the estimation amount of your kind that was killed and when did this occurrence take place?” Inaho asked. He thought of how heartless he had sounded, but let the thought be forgotten. When there was no response coming his way, he exhaled a small sigh. He took a step closer to the prison bars. He bended his knees down, and kneeled himself on the ground. He was now at same eye-level with the owlan before him.

“Listen. With sincere desire, I wish to fix this conflict between us that our ancestors have left unresolved. Being the ruler of my people, I have every right. Though for that to happen, there will be a need of cooperation at both sides,” Inaho tried to entice, but the creature continued to stay silent and unmoving. Inaho heaved air through his nostrils, and blinked at the situation before him impatiently.

_In order for the other party to better understand you, there will be a need for you to expose._

“If it perhaps makes you feel any better,” Inaho spoke. Silence. “My mother and father was violently killed by your kind.”

The creature in front of him had clearly tensed up at such mention. Inaho spoke again.

“The incident happened sixteen years ago. There was an army of owlans, and they made the decision to attack our whole village with the palace out of its exclusion. We all had not a single clue why they did, but there was probably a significant reason behind—”

“Of course there would be. We would not do such things for mere reasons.”

The creature had at last spoken. Its head was still buried in its arms, but Inaho was just relieved that the owlan was speaking again.

“You would not know that. Those faction of owlans were not you. They might have had intentions that goes beyond your assumptions,” Inaho said. The owlan lifted its head from its arms. Slight.

“My people killed and excused themselves behind the killings of your kind, and it goes the same for both ways. This turned into an endless repetition, and I have always wondered since I was young, why was there not _anyone_ stepping forward and putting an end to this extent of stupidity,” Inaho spoke. With words that brought offensive jabs, his tone was oddly neutral.

“I wish for this imbecility to stop as well, but that is easier said than done.” The owlan’s head had risen. It was now facing him.

“Naturally,” Inaho stated. Their eyes had connected for a long while. The owlan spoke again.

“You speak as if you have no doubts,” the owlan said. Inaho blinked.

“I don’t,” he declared. There was another moment of silence. The owlan proceeded.

“And if I do not cooperate, what will you do?” the owlan questioned with its head tilted slightly— it was not a friendly approach. More of a taunt. That made Inaho think, and he spoke after having thought.

“If a hunting dog does not do its job, what will you do?”

“Kill.”

“Release it,” Inaho corrected the creature, and he straightened his back, “There would be of no use if there was refusal.”

The owlan seemed abashed at his words. “You would release me? What nonsense. I would die before I can make my escape. And how are you so sure I would not kill one of you along the way?”

Inaho’s face had hardened at the implication. The owlan’s lips curved into a slight smile.

“You did not think of such possibility,” the owlan stated in amusement. Inaho spoke with his face stoic.

“It will be my loss if that happens. I will ensure you escape safely, into a safe area, but if you kill my kind after,” Inaho paused. He moved his kneeling position to sit comfortably on the floor. His legs were now folded. He resumed, “Then that cannot be helped. I will not resort to slicing an owlan’s head off just so to guarantee the lives of my people,” Inaho claimed. The owlan stared at his face, and Inaho like-wise did the same. The silence went on longer, but it was not the suffocating of kind. The owlan opened its mouth.

“I do not trust you, and in all likelihood, will never. So I advise you to cease your prospections,” the owlan said in a cold tone. It turned away, and moved to lie on the ground— its back now facing Inaho. “Even if you release me, there is not a place for me to return to. I no longer contain a reason to live. I can be considered dead,” the owlan spoke.

“You will not fight for the future of your young?” Inaho questioned, and he could see the owlan tense. “Then how ignominious. I would not have known you lived for only yourself,” Inaho stated plainly. He could see the wings behind the owlan extending slightly. With its back still facing him, body lying on ground, the owlan spoke again.

“Do not speak of me as if you know me.” A spiteful tone.

“I do not know you,” Inaho stated, “And I will never. Not now, not in the future.”

The owlan’s wings slowly folded back at the words. The creature seemed to be in thought. Or not. Inaho could not have known. A voice suddenly interrupted the strained silence.

“Your Majesty.”

Inaho turned his head at the direction of the entrance door. The guard who was in charge of the prison area earlier was now standing outside.

“Madame Magbaredge is asking of you, Your Majesty,” the guard continued to speak with his head bowed down. At that, Inaho unfolded his legs, and pushed himself up from the ground. He was finally at his feet, and he nodded his head.

“I shall meet her. You may unlock the door,” he ordered. He turned his eyes away to look at the owlan still lying on floor. He could still not see the creature’s face at standing position.

“You will be fed three times a day, and I will visit you whenever I can. If you request to be released, I will do it willingly, but only if you live with purpose. I will not release you just so you can be killed after,” Inaho asserted. There was nothing returned but silence.

The guard had unlocked and opened the entrance door. If there was any shock at hearing his words, he did not show it.

“If your refusal is a matter of trust, there is nothing I can do. There is not a way to force trust. And even if there is, I do not step that kind of low,” Inaho stated. He released a small sigh. “But to run success in my strategy, I will need an ally from the other side. No matter how small,” he said, “It will be a launch. Only then can I proceed with what I have urged to do ever since the plan had been formed,” _Which when I was five_ , Inaho had thought to himself inwardly. He did not think it was significant enough to mention.

The owlan was still, quiet and unmoving. Inaho turned his eyes away.

“If you have allergies, do inform. The cook will keep in mind what not to put in your food,” he said. He walked his way out of the prison area, and stopped at the entrance.

“Your family,” he paused. “They were killed today, weren’t they?”

 

Slaine opened his eyes.

“Well, it does not matter. I will dispatch a search and find out whoever was behind it. That you can be assured of.” A pause. “Is there a name that you go by?”

Slaine blinked, and frowned.

“If no, would you mind a name, perhaps? It is not always appropriate to mention you as ‘the owlan’. Do you have a suggestion?” the human asked. Slaine stayed silent, and the human spoke afterwards.

“I will call you Bat, then. If you are curious as to why, you are free to ask,” the human had stated. Slaine blinked, and proceeded with his muteness. Soon after, there was sound of footsteps, and creaking of a metal gate. The entrance door had closed. The sound of keys, and locking. The human with burgundy eyes had gone.

Slaine slowly closed his eyes, and let his mind unfurl. Thoughts had been circling non-stop the moment he had awaken. He thought of what he should do now that he was alone. He could grief over the loss of his family, but he had already when the human was around. He thought of planning to escape, but he did not have the motive. There was of no reason to do so, anyway. The human had told him they would release him if he were to ever request for it.

Slaine heaved a frustrated breath, and shook his head. There was a headache. He forced his thoughts away, and willed himself to sleep. The moment before he fell into slumber, though, there was a last thought that remained in his head. A thought that was completely irrelevant.

He had wondered why the human had chosen the name ‘Bat’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will sincerely try my best and update at least once a month! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter~ ♥
> 
> 19/07/2016 EDIT:   
> i know i said once a month, but sadly i've been delaying this work for a few reasons.  
> 1\. i am writing another inasure story as of the moment for a 2017 inasure project.  
> 2\. i wanted to finish that piece first (because there's a deadline), only then i would continue to touch divine blues.   
> 3\. apparently my CPU fried on me recently, so now my drafts are in crisis mode because there's a possibility i might lose them.  
> so yeah, things haven't been going well. but one thing for sure is that i am definitely not giving this story up. i just don't know when will i be able to proceed with this. so i sincerely hope you readers would understand, and will wait patiently with me for the next update to the end. thank you for reading ♥


End file.
